May Fortune Smile Upon You
by om3n117
Summary: Shepard can't shake the feeling that there could be relationship between him and Shiala.
1. Chapter 1: Vivid Dreams

May Fortune Smile Upon You

**Chapter 1: Vivid Dream**

Shepard awoke to EDI's voice coming from the intercom."Shepard. We are thirty minutes out from Illium. Who would you like me to notify so they may accompany you on this mission?" Shepard was a little amazed that EDI hadn't registered that they just defeated the Collectors and they wouldn't have a mission anytime soon. Well maybe preparing for the incoming Reaper invasion would be a smart idea.

" EDI. We're just going here to let the Normandy crew have a little shore leave. I think after the Collector base, they could use one. Tell them that we will be staying here for the next week and they are welcome to stay at any hotel at Nos Astra." "Right away Shepard." With that, Shepard was back on thinking about the dream he had on the Cipher. But it wasn't the Cipher he was thinking about. It was the asari Shiala that transferred it into his mind.

He has been dreaming about those moments for some time now. The vision, the Reapers, Saren, Kaiden dying back on Virmire, and Shiala. Was it the asari's psychological ability to meld minds that was making him dream about this? Or was it that he felt a connection to Shiala. He knew form some fact that when an asari melds with your mind, it changes you. He heard it form Liara herself. Well whatever it was, he would figure it out later.

He had to get ready to get off when the Normandy touched down. Maybe I'll go to the weapon seller to see if they got anything new... and cheap.  
Saving the galaxy wasn't cheap and since Cerberus was no longer funding Shepard since he destroyed the Collector base, he would have to improvise.

* * *

**This being my first ever story, I guess it turned out decent. This story will most likely have up to 10 to 15 chapters. They will be longer then this one. Around 1,000 words maybe. Finished this one at 11:00 pm and my password doesn't seem to be working so there will be delays on the next chapters. Aside form that, hopefully I can start one on Samara and possibly Spartan Ops when the season is over. Until the summer comes, I will try to get out a chapter every month. And if you were wondering, my Shepard is default male, just custom silver and black armor.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shore Leave

Chapter 2: Shore Leave

Finishing strapping his armor on, Shepard grabbed his Phalanx from the desk beside his bed. He knew that Cerberus will be looking for him when he destroyed the Collector base. The Illusive man doesn't take rejection well. He walked by his work desk and looked at his Mattock. "Do I really need to go heavy? " Hesitating for a few seconds, he grabbed it and put it on his back. " Better safe than sorry."

Heading to the elevator, Shepard spoke through the intercom. " EDI. Is everyone who decided to stay on Illium at the CIC?" It took only EDI micro seconds to count everyone in the CIC and reply. " Yes, Shepard. Do you need anything else?" "That will be all EDI. Thanks." " Logging you out Shepard." Shepard pressed the button to the CIC and waited what seemed like an hour to get there. He was actually happy to be on a break from suicide missions. He needed some time to think so he can plan his next move.

Stepping out into the CIC was a welcoming cheer of joy from the crew. Having been boarded and captured by the Collectors and almost blowing up escaping the base would have made anyone relieved to go on shore leave. Well, Grunt looked like he wanted to go on another mission. Jacob, Zaeed and Garrus looked like they would be hitting the club tonight. He might join them. Putting his hand up in front of him, the crew calmed down. "Alright. I know you are all excited to go off on your shore leave but remember. This is Illium. It might look like the Citadel but in reality, it's just Omega with nice shoes on. So be careful." Waiting a few moments, he finished. " Now go on and enjoy this opportunity. We won't have one for awhile now."

With that, the crew went off into the airlock. Ken was the first one to get off and then saying something about daddy bags and scotch. Following him was Grunt and the people staying back to give him room.

Shepard was making his way to the airlock when he saw Miranda who wouldn't be staying at the hotel. " Are you alright about staying here?" " I think someone will have to be able to operate the Normandy while her CO is intoxicated." Shepard grinned. " Point taken. But I think you can still come up for some fresh air now and again." Miranda smiled. " I'll catch up with you and the crew at the bar. Most likely spot you will all be at." Shepard nodded and Miranda turned towards the elevator.

Now. Time to get ready for a Reaper invasion and getting really drunk. First off, to the weapons and armor dealer.

* * *

**I am still getting used to how to even upload a chapter. lol. I'm not sure if I even did it right. Well if you guys get it, then that's a start. I would appreciate reviews and advice. Anyway, back to the story. Sorry there is no Shiala/ Shepard yet. Well get to that in the next chapter hopefully. This one came out soon but they most likely won't be coming out this fast. This one was below the minimum of 1,000 words. Thanks for reading and submit reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Amends

**Chapter 3: Amends**

Shepard wasn't sure about what weapons and armor to buy exactly. Any armor that can survive a Reaper beam and weapons that can take one down, he grimly thought to himself about. Remembering the M-920 Cain, Shepard smiled to himself. Well, he could check off the latter.

Shepard walked through the door leading to the Gateway Personal Defense store. He walked over to the kiosk while the dealer told him not to try anything funny. He smirked at that comment. Maybe it had something about him being human. He let that thought pass when he saw new armor plating and weapon mods that weren't there last time he checked through. Would have been useful during the Collector base.

Shepard finished scanning through the kiosk and purchased the armor and mods. The asari thanked Shepard and went back to talking to the group next to her.

Making his way back to the Normandy, Shepard heard a familiar voice through all the chatter. He stopped abruptly and turned to see who it was. He saw no one in particular until his eyes met the gaze of a green asari. She looked very familiar. She stood up and waved to Shepard. He walked over to her, still trying to figure out who she was. Then it hit him.

" Shepard… I don't suppose you remember me. It has been far too long. I'm Shiala. You saved me back on Feros from the thorian. I promised to help Zhu's Hope recover. I'm actually here for just that purpose."

Shepard lost his train of thought for a few moments until he got his thought a few seconds later." Is there anything I can do to help?"

" I would appreciate it. I seem to have reached my end in diplomatic abilities. Some of the colonist have health problems as a result from the thorian control. We hired a colonial survey group to do some medical exams. However, the contract allows them to do invasive procedures without our consent. That is why I'm here.

As much as he did not want to be rude, Shepard had to ask about her skin tone. " Wait a minute. Shiala. You were only green when the thorian made you a clone. The real you was purple, like other asari."

"Those health complications I was talking about were related to the thorian control. This is mine. My skin pigments changed a few months later and my biotic abilities have become unstable as well. I have also had vivid dreams about my time under thorian control and that vision you had when we melded."

Shepard thought for a moment. Could she be having the same dreams as I am? Maybe I'll ask her later. " Tell me more about the contract."

"Baria Frontiers was interested in our problem. Offering next to nothing. I should have known better. The Baria Frontiers representative knows about the issue." Shiala pointed back to an asari near a kiosk. I appreciate the help."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgment and walked over to the representative.

A few minutes later, Shepard was done talking to the representative. Damn Reapers. If it weren't for them, the galaxy could be a whole lot better place. He walked back to where Shiala was sitting. He sat himself next to her.

" You did it! Shepard, I can't thank you enough. You saved Zhu's Hope again. I don't think I could have. Is it always like this? Can't yesterday's problem just vanish?"

Shepard pitted her. " Shiala. You got the power to make a deference. Not everyone gets that chance."

" Thank you Shepard. You gave us a chance to rebuild. I won't let the colony down. It looks like I'm done here. Even have some spare time." Shiala smiled as she put her hand on Shepard shoulder and slide it down his arm. "Thank you. For everything." She turned to leave.

Shepard knew he couldn't let this moment pass. "Shiala, wait. You don't have to go. Since you don't have to organize the colony right now, I thought maybe we could spend the evening together. My crew are planning to have a party sometime tonight." Shepard really didn't want her to go.

" I'm flattered Shepard. Are you sure if your crew would approve of me. I mean, anybody who fights along the great Commander Shepard must be skilled in combat and years of expertise." Shiala said that last sentence in a playful manner.

"I'm sure they would. Who wouldn't accept an asari commando at the same party they are all in. You yourself must have at least a few hundred years of training." Shepard thought about that last comment he made. Shiala must be at least 300 years old. She spent the last 200 serving under Benezia and then before that.

"Then in that case, you don't mind then if we could go to my hotel so I could change?" Shiala had a mischievous smile on when she finished.

Shepard knew he was going to have a good night. Shiala lead the way to the cab.

* * *

**Okay, this one came out faster then I thought it would. It was originaly going to be longer but I felt that the other part was suited better for the next chapter. Anyway, sorry if Shiala doesn't sound like Shiala, for example, being flirty with Shepard towards the end but in the game, she pretty much wants Shepard so why not. It is better for the story anyways. I left out some dialogue out and put in new one because you all have probably played the game and it would have been too long. As always thanks for reading and submitting reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgettable Night

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable Night**

Shepard waited patiently for Shiala to finish changing. He checked his omni-tool. 8:33. He wondered what was taking Shiala so long. To quell his boredom, he walked around Shiala's hotel room. Her belongings were still in her travel case, must likely due to Shiala wanting to get the contract revised as soon as possible.

"Alright. I'm finished." Shepard lost all concentration as Shiala came out of the bathroom in a tight commando suit. Shepard was getting a little hotter as she turned around and bended over to put on her shoes.

Shiala noticed Shepard looking her over and smiled. " I hope you don't mind. This was the only outfit other than the one I had on earlier."

"Not at all. I'm sure you would get the respect out of crew maybe even the veterans on my team."

Shiala seemed reassured by that. Shepard guessed Shiala wasn't used to the presence of harden soldiers such as the ones on Shepard's team.

Shepard was a wondering what Shiala was going to do after the party was over. "So now that you finished what you came to do, what are you going to do after the party?"

" Well, I think I'll stay on Illium for a while longer. See if I can find anything useful to bring back to the colony. Maybe get a cheaper hotel room. I didn't anticipate on staying here that long."

Shepard having a little hope that she would accept, figured out a solution to her last problem. " If it's okay with you, you can stay back on the Normandy."

" Doesn't your crew already occupy the crew quarters? I'd imagine that your ship is fully staffed."

Shepard smiled mischievously. " I didn't mean the crew quarters Shiala."

Shiala instantly got what Shepard was suggesting and in a seductive tone said. " Of course. Anything for my captain."

Shepard was relieved that she accepted. " Ready to move out?"

Shiala continuing using her tone replied. " Yes sir."

"Let's go."

"Aye, aye captain."

Shiala grabbed her travel case. Together, they headed out of the room and to the taxi terminal. Shepard put in the coordinates to take them to the Normandy to leave Shiala's case in Shepard's cabin and so he could get out of his armor.

* * *

Now it was Shiala's turn to wait for Shepard to strip off his armor and put on his clothes. Shiala sat down on Shepard's couch and watched as Shepard took off his clothes. She got a good look at Shepard's muscles and scars.

Shiala looked at one scar that was on the left side of his abdominal that was about six inches long. He managed to get all his clothes on except his shirt when Shiala stood up and walked over. She gently traced the scar with her hand. Shepard stood there watching as Shiala watched in fascination.

Shepard said angrily. "Elysium. I was on shore leave when the batarians attacked. I held out in a destroyed bunker. I got that after two hours of fighting. Some batarians managed to get pass my sniper fire and into the building. I killed all but this one who had better shields and armor. He managed to stab me there. I took the blade out and used it to kill him."

Shiala looked up and touched Shepard's scar on his forehead.

Shepard sadly said. "Mindoir."

Shiala heard about Mindoir and what Shepard must have went through. She met his gaze and held it for what seemed hours. Shepard and Shiala both knew what each other wanted.

Shiala leaned up and kissed Shepard. Shepard wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and onto the bed. Shiala moved up on top of Shepard and began taking off her suit. Shepard moved in to help her by taking off the straps on the back. With her suit off, Shiala took it upon herself to take of Shepard's pants. Shepard smirked as he was now fully nude like Shiala, when they were supposed to be getting dressed to go out. Shiala laughed when she realized the same thing. They both stood up.

Shepard glanced at the clock. It's only nine . " You know, it's going to be awhile before the party actually starts. "

" I was thinking maybe we could do something about that." Shiala teasingly said as she pushed Shepard back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

* * *

Shepard woke up to find Shiala still asleep on top of him. He leaned back on his pillow and smiled when he realized he hadn't been dreaming about past events. Shepard suddenly realized that they were supposed to be at the party. Shepard looked over to the clock and was relieved it was only 10:47. Good. The party won't start for another hour or so. Which gives me enough time to stay here.

Shepard reached over to grab his omni-tool to message Garrus he he'll meet them at the bar in an hour or so with Shiala. Shepard smirked when Garrus replied about him ditching him and the guys on poker over sleeping with Shiala. Shepard sent a message saying how did he know. Garrus replied Shepard by saying he was a hero and he had Garrus to pick up some girls. Shepard laughed quietly as he put away his omni-tool.

Shiala shifted as Shepard moved his hand and woke up.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"No. It's alright." Shiala said as she moved her fingers across Shepard chest. " Should we be getting ready? It's almost time."

" Nah. Knowing my crew. The party is going to last at least til four o'clock. I rather spend time here with you."

Shiala smiled. She leaned into Shepard and kissed him. They broke the kiss and Shiala moved her head to rest on his chest. Shepard thought back about earlier on the dreams he has been having.

"Shiala? Have you been having any dreams related to the time you gave me the Cipher?"

" Yes. Why do you ask?" She seemed a little worried for him.

" It's just that. I know this may sound funny but . .. I think we have been growing closer each day that passes since the Cipher. I have been having this dreams that intensify each passing day. But today when we melded. They just seemed to have disappeared.

Shiala pondered what the commander just said. " And I thought it was only me. Shepard. You were the first real person I ever melded. After I gave you the Cipher, I felt this strong connection towards you. Why is that?" Shiala talked out loud on the last part. She was 374 years old. She was practicably a matron. Was she ready to settle down? To live a life with Shepard? She gazed into his eyes and found the answer. She leaned to him and they began to kiss.

Yes. The only person in the galaxy that she ever loved would be Shepard. " Shepard. Do you think this could work? Me and you settle down somewhere?" Shiala pondered that question while Shepard was thinking about the Reapers.

Leave it to the Reapers to ruin everybody's life." I'll do everything in my power to stay with you, Shiala." Shepard and Shiala stayed in each others embraced as they kissed and enjoyed the presence of the each other.

* * *

**Damn, got this chapter in as well as the previous one. Well, I hope you're enjoying the story. I am not exactly sure if this should carry on into Mass Effect 3 and the end. Obviously I'll skip the star child and some parts and have an ending for Shepard and Shiala. I don't know if I should though. I'll make a poll to see if I should or start a new one. I kinda want to start one on Noble-Six making it into Spartan Ops as the leader of a Spartan Broadsword fireteam. Anyways, thanks for reading and submit reviews.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Party All Week Long

**Chapter 5: Party All Week Long**

Shepard and Shiala finished helping each other put on their clothes back on after their cuddle session. Shiala was having some fun when she pulled on one of Shepard's shirt on. It wasn't the regular Cerberus outfit the other crew members wore but a plain black shirt that hung to Shepard's body tightly.

After putting it on, she moved her hand from Shepard's chest to his abdominals. Shepard grinned and wrapped his hands around her waist. They leaned in and kissed.

"You ready," Shepard asked with enthusiasm. He was ready to start the night.

"Lead the way commander," Shiala said in a very seductive voice. She looked more forward to what they would do after the party. Shepard did as well.

Shepard led Shiala to the elevator and down to the CIC. When the elevator door opened, saw Joker and Miranda talking.

Miranda looked over to the elevator and saw Shepard and Shiala walk over. She told Joker something and went towards them."Shepard. I'll leave to Eternity after I finish talking to Joker about the Normandy I better hurry. The crew probably has made a mess by now." She turned back to Joker.

They made it to the airlock. Before the door opened, EDI's voice came in over the intercom. "Shepard. Without you or Ms. Lawson aboard, the Normandy does not stand equip to be ready in a moment's notice if trouble arises."

Shepard smiled at EDI for not being able to relax for a bit. "Don't worry EDI. Well be a few minutes away and I'm sure that Joker is more than able of being in charge of the Normandy. Just make sure he doesn't launch any suicide missions while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Acknowledged. Logging you out." EDI then manually opened the door for them.

Shepard walked out of the airlock and stood over the railing looking out to the horizon. It was beautiful. Shiala walked up next to Shepard and put her head on his shoulder. He then remembered Thane saying that all the time he was an assassin, he never bothered to look up to see the horizon. Now he truly knew the meaning of it. If you just worry about your job or life problems, you'll never see what else there is in the galaxy.

Shepard was saddened by that thought. All his life he had been alone and then had to stand up to stop the Reapers. He was weighed down by all that pressure and responsibility that he had never got truly enjoy just one day.

He wrapped his arms around Shiala and she snaked her hand around his waist. No. I will live the rest of my life with the ones I care about. And no one is going to stop me. Not the slavers. Not Cerberus. And not the Reapers.

Shepard motioned with his hand for them to continue on. He held out his hand to Shiala and she eagerly accepted. They walked through the crowd of buyers and sellers. Shouting out deals and numbers.

They walked up and down the stairs until they were outside the bar. They heard loud music and people yelling over it to be heard. They walked in and were meant with the most unusual sight ever. There was about ever species in the known galaxy all in one room. Salarians, turians, krogan, asair, humans, a hanar. All in the same bar and no one seemed to mind.

They walked into the middle of the room where most of the Normandy crew was at. They made up most of the people in the room. The engineers, Tali, Samara, and Kasumi were all in the back seating. The CIC workers were all getting drinks and watching a couple of asari strippers. Shepard and Shiala walked into the private room where most of his team was at. Thane, Jacob, Garrus, Zaeed and even Legion were all playing 21 on the only table in the room.

"Alright Legion. You have to get as close as possible to 21." Garrus was having a hard time getting Legion to know the rules and basics of organic gambling.

"The objective is to get as close as possible to 21 without knowing what cards you might get. We do not understand why organics take such risk without knowing the outcome. This way of achieving your goal is inefficient ." Legion trying to understand what organics do in their down time was amusing to watch.

"We organics have what you call hope. You should try it sometime," Garrus said amusingly.

" We will run this through our consensus."

Shepard turned to Shiala.

"You don't mind if I played a few games would you?" Shiala didn't want to stop him from enjoying himself. It's probably been awhile since he had the chance to joke and relax. She wanted Shepard to relax after he recently assaulted the Collector base.

"Sure. I'll go back out and talk to your crew. I really want to get to know them. Just try not to lose." She smirked and walked towards where Tali, Samara and Kasumi were seating.

* * *

"So how long have you've known Shepard?" Shiala was interested to know how the commander made friends with the most unusual people.

"It was back aboard the old Normandy. He rescued me from Saren's assassins. He also helped me with my pilgrimage. He was really nice to me. Treated me with the same respect as anybody else on the crew. He later then saved me again on Haestrom and helped me at my trail." Tali wanted to say more but it would take forever. Shepard was a nice man and it would be impossible to tell Shiala everything. Shiala was very lucky to get someone like Shepard.

Shiala was impressed with all the good Shepard has done in all his life. How many people has helped, she may never know. Shepard himself probably didn't know.

Just then, Shepard and all the men playing 21 came out of the private room. The others went out of the bar but Shepard came to their group.

"Are you guys ready to take the party to the hotel?" All the other crew members got up in excitement.

"About time! I had my Islay scotch back at the hotel." With that, Ken hurried out the bar with Jack right behind him.

They walked out of the bar and went to the taxi stand on the opposite side of Nos Astra. Shepard walked behind the rest of the crew. He was right behind Shiala, Kasumi and Tali who were probably all gossiping.

When they arrived, Shepard went up the the taxi terminal and selected two large size taxi and a smaller one for his ground team. When they arrived, all the noncombat crew got in the larger taxis and he and everybody else rode on the second one. All the guys were already at the hotel.

Shepard waited for everybody to get in and then sat down on the seat closest to the door and a window. There wasn't enough in the smaller taxi so Shiala sat on top of Shepard's lap which she didn't seem to mind.

The ride to the hotel was short but enjoyable. The crew talked exchanged about past adventures and what they would do next. Shepard enjoyed hearing his friends talk about something other than the upcoming battle ahead of them. Shiala leaned back into Shepard as the both looked outside the window.

Shepard's taxi was the last to arrive at the hotel. What he saw was probably the most expensive and luxurious hotel he has ever seen. The hotel itself was not really a part of the building. It wasn't connected to the other hotels on the bottom and it took up the entire roof top. On one side of the roof there was the hotel rooms which had the bottom floor opened to a flat patio that had a bar next to a big pool and jacuzzis which had changing lights. Around the patio, there were tropical trees of some kind and neon lights. He looked back at the rooms they would be staying at. It was three floors high. He could see through the glass that the bottom floor had a big living room and the kitchen. The floor above had tinted windows so he couldn't see. The third floor had what looked like the master bedroom and a jacuzzi looking over the others.

Miranda grabbed Shepard's attention. " Shepard. You and Shiala can have the room on top." He looked back up to the room. This is going to be a great week.

They waited their turn to be dropped off on the landing pad. Shepard was the first one off and was greeted with loud music and neon lights. Shiala came up to his side. The crew all went ahead of them laughing and excited." Let's go join the fun." Shepard said and they both went into the party.

* * *

It was well over midnight but the party didn't seem to have an end in sight. Everybody was having a good time. Shepard and Shiala were sitting on stools in the pool next to the bar. They had gone earlier to their room to call it a night when they found swim wear suspiciously waiting for them on their bed. They decided since the party wasn't over, might as well take a dip in the pool. By now, others had joined them as well.

" Come on Garrus. Dive off the cannon board." Shepard said amusingly to Garrus who seemed reluctant to go in deep water. He just sat in the jacuzzi, grinning. It was the first time Shepard had ever seen him out of his armor. Shepard thought Garrus actually didn't look as bad as he thought he would. He grinned.

" You've obviously haven't seen turians swim. We aren't very good swimmers."

" Well maybe it's because your're always in your armor. You never had time to take a swim course," Garrus smirked and drank from his glass. " I think I'll just stay in here. The water is warmer anyways."

" Turian body structure is not adept to swim. Action on trying to do so would result in drowning and flailing." Mordin said as he poured another drink to Garrus. Shepard smirked.

Shepard noticed Shiala yawning and lean her head on his shoulder. " Are you ready to call it a night?" Shiala answered by nodding her head and yawning again. " Mordin. Make sure no one drowns in the pool or falls off the building." " Yes Shepard. Will do reading on alcoholic levels on crew. Don't want no one to get alcohol poisoning. "

With that, Shepard stepped out of the pool and helped Shiala out. She was sleepy. The music's theme and sound level have changed and it was more of those old human slow song types. Shepard believed the music made her tired and he could feel it as well. Better get to our room before I pass out on the patio. They walked to the hotel and into the living room/ kitchen area. Some of the crew members were dancing slowly to a song. Ken, Gabby, Kasumi and Jacob were one of them.

They made it to the stairs when Shepard felt more weight on his shoulder. " Carry me," Shiala mumbled out. Shepard smiled and lifted her up into his arms. Slowly they made it to their door. Shepard used skill to open the door with his elbow. Once inside their room, Shepard closed the door. He let Shiala off his arms and walked over the the bathroom. He grabbed two towels and gave one to Shiala. " Thanks," Shiala said tiredly. Shepard nodded and began to wipe off any water from the pool and take off thier wet clothes. Thinking about it, they must have made a trail of water up the stairs. Oh well. The automated cleaning bots could take care of it.

After they were done, they tossed the towels back into the bathroom. Shepard walked over to where he found his clothes earlier. He only put on underwear and shorts. Shiala changed into short, shorts and a comfortable shirt that were given the her earlier.

Shepard flopped down on his back onto the bed. Shiala crawled on top of him. She leaned into him and kissed him. Shepard moved his hands over her body. He suddenly felt he wasn't tired. Shiala must have felt the same way. Shepard and Shiala smiled as they began to kiss and move their hands on each other's body. This week was just getting started. Shepard would make the most out of it.

They could still hear music downstairs. They heard people enjoying themselves at the pool. The party wasn't over. There was still another six days to go. Shiala and Shepard would enjoy each other's company all week. " Shiala? There is no where I rather be. I always want to be with you."

" Show me," she simply replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Soccer is starting so I won't be able to post new chapters as much as I want to. I hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry for any errors I make. I seem to notice them AFTER I post the new chapter. Like I said, there will be delays, how long I don't know. Thanks for your patients and as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
